Episode 5851 (22nd September 2004)
Plot It's the morning after the party and as Sarah and Jason continue to sleep. Sally's determined that Rosie will return to Oakhill despite her bullying claims. It's the day of the tribunal and Dev is looking forward to rubbishing Leanne's sexual harassment claims. Todd can't believe his eyes when he walks into his brother's room and finds them in bed together. Devastated Todd throws Sarah onto the Street and a fight quickly breaks out between the brothers. Eileen tries to break them up but as the fight escalates Todd explodes, saying that he can no longer face life on the Street. Kevin puts his foot down and tells Rosie that she can go back to Weatherfield High. Eileen begs her son to reconsider but his mind is made up. Norris and Rita remain tight-lipped about their early return from Rula's house. Todd leaves No.11 and sees Sarah on the other side of the Street. He tells her that he's going saying that he hopes she finds someone who'll love her as much as he did. Eileen screams abuse at Sarah. Todd jumps on a bus, leaving a distraught Eileen being comforted by Sean. Leanne tells Maya that she wants to back out of the proceedings but Maya’s not about to lose her chance of revenge and pushes Leanne into going ahead with the tribunal by saying that she will charge her at the going rate for her hours if she backs out. Fred and Ashley investigate the loft. Jason apologises to Eileen. She says he's never to bring Sarah into their house. Fred and Ashley find the loft is infested with squirrels. Claire wants to keep them, thinking they're cute. Fred asks Roy's advice in how to get rid of them. Dev is stunned to discover that it's Maya who is representing Leanne, although the chairman suggests they proceed with the case, concentrating on the matter in hand. Each side give their evidence but it's not long before the proceedings get personal when Maya questions Dev and loses her own control. A screaming match ensues and the hearing is suspended. Rosie she says that she's made friends at Oakhill now and has changed her mind about leaving. The chairman of the hearing finds that Leanne is "almost as unreliable as her counsel," and rejects her accusations, and says that Dev can claim costs against her. Eileen and Sean meet Sarah, Gail and Candice coming out of the Rovers. Eileen tells a disappointed Gail what happened but it is Candice who is most horrified. She calls Sarah a dirty, little trollop. Roy gives Fred something in a bag that will get rid of squirrels. Sunita worries what Maya's next move will be. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay (Uncredited) Guest cast *Solicitor - Ian Connaughton *Chairman - Simon Molloy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and landing *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and landing, Jason's bedroom and Todd's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Solicitors chambers and Maya Sharma's office Notes *This one-hour episode was two episodes (P694/5851 and P694/5852) edited together. *Last appearance of Todd Grimshaw until 15th October 2007. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Grimshaws are ripped apart when brother fights brother; Dev and Sunita fear that Maya's evil eye is still on them; and Rosie's allegations have Kevin in turmoil. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,570,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Norris Cole: (to Rita Sullivan): "Emily's not like us, she's a traditionalist. I mean, she's only just got her head round tiramisu. Heaven knows what she'd make of wife-swapping sex parties!" Category:2004 episodes Category:Extended episodes